Dragon's Child
by dolphinliss
Summary: A wounded girl with a troubled past is taken in by the Hidden Leaf Village. But what happens when a dragon comes into the picture? SasuXOC, NaruXHina
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 1

"Almost (pant) there."

On the outskirts of a village a badly wounded girl desperately limped towards its gate. She had escaped her pursuers, but not without major injuries. They had been following her for days seeking her. She was barely able to remain conscious.

"Just..a few..more..steps. Ah!"

She fell only a few feet away from the gate. There was nobody there at the moment, like there was during the day. She didn't expect to find anyone there to rescue her. She new that if she managed to get within the village's boundaries she would be safe. With one last effort she pushed herself into the village. She then fainted under a huge sign above her head with a leaf symbol on it.

This is my first fic and I would really appreciate some reviews. Sorry it's so short, but it will soon get a lot better and more exiting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hello!"

"Ahhhhhh!"

The girl shot up with a jolt when an annoying boy woke her up. She examined him more closely to see that he was a hidden leaf shinobi, who had black pants and a black top with orange on the sides and bright yellow spiked hair.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. How do you feel?"

"Much better than I did last night. How did I get here?"

"I found you last night just inside the village and brought you to the hospital."

"Thank you."

"No problem. May I asked, what exactly happened to you?"

"I was being followed by an organization known as…. the Akatsuki."

"Did you say 'Akatsuki'?"

"Yes. I am not quite sure what they wanted from me. I ran to Konoha because I knew that I would be safe here. Last night, once I got closer to the village they stopped following me and I collapsed right after I got inside the village."

"This is bad. I have had many run-ins with the Akatsuki myself and I know how dangerous they are. You need not to worry anymore. You are safe here."

"Thank you, that means a lot."

"Oh sorry, let me introduce myself. I am Uzumaki Naruto and you are?"

"My name is Kaida."

"Where are you from."

"…"

"Did you hear me I said."

"I heard you. I do not have a home or anyone that cares about me. My father and my mother were killed right after I was born along with several other villagers. Everyone feared me in my village, for no reason. I lived on my own till I was 12 when I became a shinobi. After that the Akatsuki came back to my village and killed many innocent people, as they were looking for me. I was kicked out of my village because I was considered dangerous to be around and have been roaming around by myself ever since. Lately the Akatsuki have been trying to find me even more. It's so hard, all alone trying to just stay alive or."

The girl started crying. Naruto knew what pain she has gone through. He could relate to her and like he had some kind of connection to her. Naruto stayed with her until she fell asleep and he reported to Tsunade-sama.

_Knock knock_

"Come in."

Naruto opened the door and stepped into Tsunade's office.

"Oh, Naruto. Have you spoken to the girl yet?"

"Hai. Her name is Kaida and."

Naruto then explained everything that Kaida had told him.

"I see. Looks like we have a problem on our hands."

Tsunade though.

"Naruto."

"Hai."

"After Kaida is healed I will have her meet you and the rest of team 7 at your training grounds in three days. On your way out of the hospital can you drop this off in her room."

Tsunade handed him a leaf shinobi headband.

"Looks like you will have a new member on your team."

"Oh, great."

Naruto said under his breath.

"What did you say!"

"N-nothing Tsunade-sama."

Naruto left the office, in a bad mood.

"Great, now I will have to deal with two girls on my team. I wish Sai had never left to go back to his village..…. wait, I take that back."

Thought Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't wrote anything in a while. School just got out so now I will have much more time to dedicate to the story.

Chaper 3

Today was the first day the new team 7 would train together. Kaida woke up and looked out her window. She had moved out of the hospital the other night and was now living in a vacant apartment. It was a calm sunny day, perfect for training. She got out of bed and brushed her brown hair. She put on her tan shorts and her dark green t-shirt. On the back of her shirt was an elaborate design. Kaida was about to leave the room when.

"Oh, almost forgot."

She went over to a table and picked up her shinobi headband. She tied it around her forehead right above her light blue eyes.

"Time to train."

Kaida arrived at the training grounds right on time.

"Hello. Oh, you must be Kaida."

"Hi, and you must be Sakura?"

"Yup, that's me."

"And I'm sure you remember me."

A boy jumped out of the tree and landed a few feet in front of Kaida.

"Right, your…. Naruto!"

"Correct. Now where is Kakashi?"

"Who?"

"Kakashi-sensai. He is always late and has a lame excuse."

"Really, that's unfortunate."

Naruto slowly turned around to where he head not Kaida's voice but

"Kakashi-sensai, I was just, uh.."

"Yes, well..we can discuse this matter later. I'm here so let's get started."

Kakashi walked over to Kaida.

"So..Kaida you ready to show us what you got?"

"Uh, I guess so."

"Now, you are going to be fighting against Naruto and Sakura. I will have them go easy on you. Just defend yourself for ten minutes and show us what you know. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Naruto, Sakura go easy on her. We don't want our new teammate to be tramatized on the first day."

"Hai."

Replied Sakura.

"Can't make any promises."

Said Naruto jokingly.

"Ok…begin!"

Sakura immediately threw a kunai at Kaida and she quickly deflected it with one of her own kunai. Naruto then charged her head-on. Kaida jumped into a nearby tree. Sakura jumped into the tree looking for Kaida and was pleased to see that Kaida was standing upside down on a tree branch.

"Good job Kaida, you have good chakra control."

Kaida didn't respond.

"Gotcha!"

Kaida landed behind Sakura with a kunai to her neck.  
"A clone. Very clever Kaida but your forgetting something."

"And what is that?"

"Me!"

Naruto hurled a shurikan at Kaida, forcing her to move and let Sakura go.

"Keep it up Kaida, only five more minutes to go."

Yelled Kakashi.

Sakura and Naruto continued to through objects at Kaida and she dodged every one of them with ease. There was about a minute left as they headed over the lake. Naruto threw another kunai at Kaida that she deflected with her own. She jumped onto the surface of the water as Sakura and Naruto surrounded her.

"Nowhere to run now."

Commented Naruto.

_Uh oh. Looks like it's over._

Suddenly the water started to get rougher. Some water from the lake started to take a shape of a dragon. It started to look like a normal water style jutsu, but this dragon was much larger and stronger than normal ones. The wind started to pick up and with one big swoop the dragon attacked Naruto and Sakura along with a strong gust of wind from one of its wings.

**I won't let you make a fool of us.**

_Wha, wh-who said that?_

The weather returned to normal as Kakashi approached them.

"Wow! That was such a cool move. What was that?"

Exclaimed Naruto.

"I..I don't know?"

There was silence.

"Good job everyone. You may all go home and rest. I will see you here tomorrow at the same time for a normal training session."

Everyone left.

_What was that technique she used, No one at this level could use such a powerful move. Something isn't right… I must report this to Tsunade immediately._

The white haired ninja left the training grounds in a hurry.

I hope everyone liked it.

NOTE: In my profile I posted a link to a picture I drew of what the design on the back of Kaida's shirt looks like if anyone is interested.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kakashi was racing to the hokage tower as fast as he could. He had a bad feeling about what he saw today. There was shortly and knock on the hokage's office's door.

"Enter"

Kakashi came into the room breathing heavily.

"Kakashi is everything alright? How did the test for Kaida go?"

"Better than expected."

"That's good to hear. So then what is the problem? Does it involve her in any way?"

"Yes. Naruto and Sakura had just about cornered her when."

Kakashi then explained what had happened and the room was silent.

"Tsunde-sama what does this mean?"

"I have heard of such power before in an ancient scroll. As you know there are demon spirits inside people such as Naruto and Gaara. I think we may have found someone just like them. Most believe that there are nine of these demons, but there is another. It is related to the tailed demons. It has one tail, but is the first of these demons. In the scroll it is said that is was the first of the great demons and…is the most powerful and dangerous one."

"But I thought the nine-tailed fox was."

"It is, if you only believe in the nine demons. It was supposedly so powerful that the other demons feared it and even obeyed it"

Kakashi looked at her in disbelief, but decided to take her word for it, as she seemed very serious.

"As I was saying this demon has been around much longer than any of the others and can be 'sealed' into humans a different way. It once roamed freely, destroying everything in its path. But after it got into a fight with a very powerful ninja it could not live on it's own. It needed a host. Since then it would live in a human, it's spirit and chakra preserved in that human. When it's host died it would have to quickly choose a new one."

"I believe it chose Kaida when she was born. That attack you saw today was known as the Water Style: Wings Tsunami. Its attacks are centered on the elements of wind and water. It is a very dangerous combination. The only other known attacks is the Wind Style: Sky Typhoon and it's said to be most powerful attack that can destroy a whole village in seconds, the Dragon Tsunami: Wings Blizzard."

"Tsunade-sama, not to be rude or anything but how do you this much?"

"Well, I was the one who found the scroll. It was a long time ago when Sarutobi had taken his three pupils on a mission to a recently attacked village. We had to recover what ever we could find, to help us discover the attacker. I found the scroll and he kept it in the hokage tower so it would be safe and hidden."

"Wow, this is a bit of a shock. I can never seem to get the easy students, can I?"

Tsunade gave a small smile, and then her face went back to a serious look.

"Kakashi, this is no laughing matter. You must, as her sensei and by my orders keep a very close eye on her. The demon inside her is very dangerous and I doubt she has any idea about it. You should tell her before she finds out…the unpleasant why like Naruto did about the Kyuubi,"

Kakashi headed towards the door and opened it.

"Tsunade-sama, one more thing."

"Yes."

"You never told me the name and type of demon is inside Kaida."

"Oh…yes well, the demon inside her is known as Hikuubi: The Dragon Demon Lord."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kakashi decided to cancel today's practice and sent everyone home except Kaida. It was time she knew.

"Kaida may I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure."

"Listen, this is going to be hard so you might want to sit down."

She sat on a nearby log showing a look of concern.

"Tell me Kaida, have you ever heard of the Kyuubi or demons?"

"Yes, only a little."

"Well the Kyuubi demon long ago attacked the Leaf Village and was sealed into a baby by the fourth hokage. Do you know who that child was?"

"No Kakashi-sensei."

"That child was Uzumaki Naruto."

Kaida sat there with a look of disbelief on her face.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that he has the spirit of the Kyuubi is in him and it's chakra and abilities. He is not the only one. There are other people that have demons sealed inside them. Those people are called Jinchuuriki. Naruto is always careful to not let the Kyuubi take control of him. But if it did Naruto would be like a whole different person."

"Kakshi not to be rude or anything, but what does this have to do with me?"

"Kaida, you are also a Jinchuuriki."

For the next 15 or so minutes Kakashi slowly and carefully explained the situation to Kaida, who remained silent the whole time. When Kakashi was done she just sat there quiet.

"Kaida, are you alright?"

"Y-yes Kakashi-sensei. It's just a lot to take in. I always felt like people treated me a little…different than others. But it all makes sense now. Thank you for telling me this now. I think I'm just going to go take a walk now."

"Ok, you may skip practice tomorrow if you"

"No…I'm fine, really. I just need to be alone right now."

"I understand."

And with that Kakashi vanished with a puff of smoke.

It dark outside and was around midnight as Kaida was slowly walking though Konoha's abandoned streets.

_As if my life wasn't hard enough. Now I have to worry about the stupid Hikuubi demon inside of me._

Kaida was slowly making her way past the gate when she noticed a body. She immediately ran over to the person. It was a tall boy with black hair that looked about her age. The boy was covered in blood. He slowly lifted his head and looked at the girl.

Boys P.O.V.

I had finally made it back to Konoha and collapsed at the gate. I lay face down and her some footsteps not long after I fell. I slowly lifted my head and saw the figure of a person. Soon it felt like I was being lifted up. My blurred vision got a little better and I could make out Konoha's hospital that was coming into view. I looked at the stranger and conjured up all my strength to say,

"He's…dead."

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I will be updating a lot more often. Had a bad case of writers block.**

**Dolphinliss**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, this chapter is pretty long. Be patient and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 6

It was a gorgeous day in the Hidden Leaf village as there was a crowd of people gathering inside the hospital. Inside one of the rooms were Tsunade, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Kaida and several members of the council. They were discussing the fate of the boy sleeping in the bed before them. After a long talk the fifth Hokage announced,

"So, it is decided. He will, for now, train with the current team 7 and take part in their missions. Anbu members who will report anything suspicious will watch him around the clock. We must all keep a close watch on him and be on our guard. For now, lets leave him to rest."

People started to depart and all that were left were Naruto, Sakura, Kaida and Kakashi.

"So…who wants the first shift?"

Asked Kakashi

"I'll take it! We have a lot of catching up to do and."

"Naruto I think it would be best if someone he didn't know watched him. Just so he isn't too shocked."

Stated Kakashi.

"Well, good luck Kaida. Naruto will be here to switch in 8 hours and then."

"Kakashi-sensei? I would rather not keep watch if that's ok."

Asked Sakura.

"That's fine. Naruto and Kaida can handle this, right?"

"Hai."

They both replied.

"Well then I'll be seeing you all soon."

With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

As Naruto and Sakura left Kaida asked,

"So this is _him_?"

"Yes."

Replied Sakura with a look of sadness on her face. She left immediately after that.

"He is the one that hurt Sakura?"

Kaida hands were now clutched into a fist.

"Yes Kaida, this is Uchiha Sasuke."

It was now dark and Kaida was back for her second shift. Sasuke had slept the whole time during the shifts, which made them quite easy. I was now around 12:30 at night when Sasuke stirred.

"Huh?"

He sat up with a dazed look on his face.

"Konoha hospital."

He said in his usual monotone voice.

Kaida jolted up from vegetative stared and just started at Sasuke.

"Who are you?"

He demanded.

"Kaida, the one who dragged your sorry ass to the hospital in the middle of the night."

_Geez, what's her attitude problem?_

Sasuke managed to mumble a,

"Thanks."

"Your not welcome."

"What's your problem? What did I do to you?"

"Not what you did to me, what you did to Sakura."

Sasuke remembered that girl.

_Oh, that annoying one that always followed me around. _

"Hey, it's not my fault that she was so attached to me. But I am sorry for what I must have put her through."

"Oh, you are so full of BS. She is one of my first and best friends."

"So…?"

He asked without much concern.

_I can't believe this girl has the guts to talk to me like this._

Kaida stared him down. She had him trapped in a deep glare for what seemed like minutes until she said,

"I don't like you."

She returned to her chair in the corner and sat down.

So for the next day the shifts continued. Naruto would always blabber on about everything that had happened since Sasuke left. He never would say much. Just an occasional 'hn.' The room would always remain quite during Kaida's shift.

Soon the new team 7 started to train. Sakura eventually forgave Sasuke and they would talk once in awhile. She was now over him completely, they were just friends. Kaida on the other hand did not warm up to him and never spoke to him much. When they would spar Sasuke went easy on her. He quickly learned the first time that that was a mistake. She easily beat the crap out of him. So after that they faced each other going all out and usually tied.

"Alright everyone. You can all go home now."

Sakura left right away. She was late for her training with Tsunade. Kaida started to pack up her equipment before departing. Sasuke was about to leave when Naruto stepped in font of him.

"Hey, uh, Sasuke? I, uh, have a favor to ask."

"Spit it out dobe."

"Well, uh, you see Hinata asked me out of a date tonight and I was pretty nervous so I said that we would go on a double date."

"So?"

"Well I kinda said you would go."

"What? It sounded like you said I would go."

"Please!"

Naruto now got down on his hands and knees.

"PLEASE! It's my first date and I'm really nervous!"

"Your pathetic."

"Does that mean you'll go."

"Sure. Only cause I have nothing to do and so you don't make a complete fool of yourself in font of her."

"Great. So I'll meet up with you at 7:00 at your house and we will meet Hinata at her house. Oh, and you need a date."

"Ok, my house 7, Hinata's then, what?"

"Well, it's a double _date_ so you need a date. That shouldn't be too hard for you right?"

"Hn."

"Ok then it's settled."

"What's settled?"

Kaida came over to Naruto.

"Hinata asked me out on a date tonight and I said that we would go on a double date so now we just need someone to go with us."

"I'll go. I'll get ready at Hinata's house and you can meet us there."

"Great."

Replied Naruto. Meanwhile Sasuke stood there as if he had just seen a ghost.

"So…who's my date?"

Kaida asked innocently.

"Oh, it's Sasuke."

And with that Naruto ran home.

The two of them stood there for moment no saying anything.

"So…."

Said Kaida

"Later."

And Sasuke ran home.

As planned Kaida went over to Hinata's house and they both got ready there. While they were getting ready Kaida was so exited that Hinata finally got the confidence to ask Naruto out. Around 7:15 there was a nock at the door.

The girls quickly got themselves together and opened the door and walked out.

"You look nice Hinata."

Commented Naruto. Hinata was wearing a spaghetti strap light purple dress that frilled out a little at the bottom. She had her hair the way it always was.

"Arigato N-Naruto."

Meanwhile Sasuke just stood there looking away from them.

_Man, she looks beautiful. Uh, what do I say?_

Kaida was wearing a sleeveless light blue silk dress. Her long, straight brown hair was plain except for the small dark blue barrette in her hair.

"Uh, nice…hair thing."

That was all Sasuke could come up with.

_Why is this so damn hard? Ugh, it's going to be a long night._

"Uh, thanks?"

_Wow, talk about Mr. Smooth. Hinata better thank me for this._

**How is this date going to turn out? Well your all going to have to wait till the next chapter. Please comment, thanks.**

**Dolphinliss**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The four 'love birds' soon arrived at a fancy restaurant. They were seated shortly after they got there. They ordered their food and were left to only talk with each other. Naruto mainly just chatted with Hinata while Kaida and Sasuke remained silent. The food finally arrived and they ate in silence.

Kaida and Sasuke sat next to each other while Naruto sat next to Hinata on the opposite side of the table. Kaida and Sasuke didn't ever spare a glance at each other. The silence was finally broken when Kaida asked,

"Hey, Sasuke can you pass the noodles?"

He looked at her with an uncaring expression and then reached his arm out and pushed the dish closer to her. He pulled back his arm but accidentally,

"AHHH!"

spilled Kaida's water all over her. Sasuke was so shocked he immediately stood up and hit the table making his water spill all over him. He was so embarrassed her turned a deep shade of red. For a moment he and Kaida just looked at each other. Sasuke finally managed to mumble out a,

"Sorry."

The two of them both left the table to go the bathroom to clean off.

_Well, he could have been a little more sincere._

Meanwhile, Sasuke was only thinking one thing,

_Shit!_

The returned to the table and didn't say anything for the rest of the meal. Later, Naruto and Sasuke paid for the check and they headed out of the restaurant to go for a walk in the park.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Hinata walked hand in hand while Kaida and Sasuke were behind them. Hinata and Naruto were, once again, the only ones talking.

"Uh, Naruto-kun?"

"Yes Hinata?"

"I have to go home soon or else my father."

"Oh, that's right!"

Naruto stopped and turned to face Sasuke and Kaida.

"Sorry to leave you guys, but I have to take Hinata home now or else her dad will have my head."

"Ok."

"Hn."

"Well see you guys later. Let's go Hinata."

Kaida and Sasuke stood there for a moment not knowing what to do. Sasuke started to walk away from Kaida.

"Uh, Sasuke where're you going? The Uchiha compound is in the opposite direction."

"I thought I would walk you home."

He said in his usual monotone voice.

_Is Sasuke actually being nice?_

"You coming?"

He asked as he started to walk away.

"Oh, uh coming."

The two walked without conversation until they reached Kaida's apartment. They both stood their not knowing what to say.

"Uh, sorry about tonight."

"Oh, it's no big deal. It's just water and besides you're kind of cute when you make a complete fool of yourself."

Kaida gave a small grin.

_Okay… Wait; did she just call me cute?_

Not knowing what to do Kaida took out her keys and opened her apartment door. She started to walk in when Sasuke gave her a light peck on the lips and Kaida returned the kiss. But, after a moment she broke apart looking down with a saddened look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"It's complicated."

She walked into her apartment and closed the door, but didn't slam it as if she was angry. Sasuke was then left alone.

He started walking down the dark streets of Konoha heading home.

_Well, I'm pretty confused. I wonder what's wrong? Does she not like me? Wait, then why did she kiss me then? No, that can't be it. Oh no, what if it's worse! What if I'm a bad kisser?_

**Now some of you are probably thinking, WTF? Well, you'll just have to see what Kaida has to say in the next chapter, which isn't too far away. Oh, and thanks for the great reviews so far.**

**Dolphinliss**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

On this quiet night in Konoha one figure could be seen sitting on the roof of a buiding. The girl was all alone with only the moon looking down on her. She sat there with her face buried in her arms as she was in deep thought. Not too far away on another buiding there was another figure.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

_I wonder wait Kaida's doing on the roof. She looks pretty sad. Mabye I should go over there._

Sasuke got up and started to head over to where he saw Kaida. He finally got to the other side of the roof and was about to sneak up on her.

Normal P.O.V.

"You know it's not nice to sneak up on people."

Sasuke gave a sigh and showed himself. Kaida lifted her had up a little just so she could see. She immediately turned a little red at the sight of Sasuke only in he pajama pants. Kaida managed to grumble,

"What do you want?"

"I thought maybe we could just talk."

"About what?"

"About what happened tonight."

"Nothing happened tonight."

"Really?"

Sasuke lifted he chin so she was looking him in the eye.

"I would like an explaination."

He said in a serious, but soft voice.

"Alight."

She said in an unhappy tone as she tore her face away from Sasuke.

"You see when I was younger my parents were killed. My friends betrayed me after people came to the village looking for me. Actually, the whole village turned their back's on me and I was left all alone to wander by myself. I told my self not to love anyone again, because I couldn't stand to go through the pain that I went through when I lost my parents. I do like you, but I don't want to live with the fear of loosing."

"Kaida I know exactly how you feel. I too made that promise to myself when my parents were killed. I promise not to leave you."

"Then let's both promise."

They both smiled and hugged each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bright sun awoke two ninja's on a roof this morning.

"Huh."

_Look's like I fell asleep up here with Kaida last night. Great, we're going to be late for training._

"Hey Kaida wake up."

The kunoichi woke up with a start.

"Hey, what, oh. Looks like we kinda fell asleep up her."

"Ya, but we're both going to be late for training."

"Damit your're right. Uh, gotta go."

"Right, see you at practice."

The two went their separate ways. Kaida dashed into her house and Sasuke started to run down the street. On his way all the girls that he ran by fainted at the sight of him in only pajama pants.

**Hey guys, I hope you liked it. I haven't been getting reviews lately and I know someone has to be reading this so PLEASE review. Thanks 3**

**-Dolphinliss**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kaida's P.O.V.

This last month has been pretty nice. Sasuke, Naruto, myself and sometimes Sakura have been having daily training sessions with Kakashi. I'll tell you he is so annoying! He always has us spare while he sits in a nearby tree and reads his novel! So Sakura has been working at the hospital and mostly training with Tsunade. She has really become a fine medical ninja. Naruto and Hinata are still going out. Hinata is really starting to open up to him and is barely stuttering at all these days. And Sasuke and I…well, I guess you could say we are kind of going out too.

Normal P.O.V.

Three, very annoyed, students stood at a bridge once again awaiting the arrival of their sensei. Naruto was had just about drifted to sleep when a cloud of smoke appeared.

"Yo."

Kakashi, as cheerful as ever, had finally arrived.

"Kakashi you're late!"

Exclaimed Naruto.

"Naruto he's late everyday. Honestly, why do you always seem so surprised? Do you have ADD or something?"

Remarked Kaida.

Sasuke gave a small snicker.

"Alight if we're done talking about me being late, let's start training. Today we're going to."

Naruto cut off Kakashi.

"Spare."

"Why, yes exactly Naruto. I think you're starting to get the hang of the way things work around her."

"Ya, whatever."

As to usual order, Naruto and Sasuke were the first to spare and Kakashi…well he was in a tree as usual doing nothing productive as usual. Kaida watched as the two boys spared. She would face the winner.

After a while both Sasuke and Naruto stood panting.

"I won."

"No you didn't dobe, it's a tie."

"No, I clearly won!"

"Ok, I'll settle this now."

The two looked at Kaida.

"Who is the least tired?"

Naruto collapsed from exhaustion.

"Ok, then Sasuke is the winner."

"Hn."

Sasuke stuck his head up in the air in triumph.

"Ok, you ready to loose?"

"You're pretty cocky today."

"You better get ready to fight."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kaida immediately threw a kunai as Sasuke easily dogged it. Sasuke then took out a kunai and charged at Kaida, sharingan activated. Kaida drew a kunai of her own and they started clashing with each other's kunai. None of them were giving way as they started to move deeper into the forest. Naruto followed them in order to get a better view. Kaida and Sasuke stopped after a while as they were both panting.

"I almost got you."

Remarked Kaida.

"I just about had you."

Commented Sasuke.

"No, it is I that has you."

Kaida turned around. There stood in front of her none other than the S-Class criminal, Uchiha Itachi. Kaida froze like an iceberg.

"You're coming with me."

Itachi gave her a quick punch in the stomach and Kaida fell. Itachi caught her and slung her over his shoulder.

"Itachi!"

Sasuke wasn't going to sit on the sidelines. He was aiming right for Itachi with a chidori. Sasuke was about to hit Itachi while his back was turned when suddenly he got a sword to the face. He flew back and as he looked up caught a glimpse of Kisame holding his massive, chakra-sucking sword.

"Kisame, we're leaving. We don't want to alert any more people of our presents."

"Awe, I just having some fun."

Itachi and Kisame took off into the trees. Naruto had just caught up when he say Sasuke with a bloody face on the ground.

"Sasuke what happened?"

He lifted a figure pointing towards the trees. Naruto saw the two figures. Sasuke slowly got up and immediately started running towards them with Naruto behind him. He was catching up fast.

Kaida regained consciousness and lifted her head to see Sasuke not too far behind.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, don't go!"

"Kaida!"

Sasuke now had another chidori reading when he was stopped.

"Kakashi get out of my way! Move!"

"Sasuke calm down. We can't just run after them unprepared. We need to assemble a suited squad, with a medical nin."

"You're right."

The three of them, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi were on a tree watching the two figures disappear into the distance. Sasuke looked down with a troubled and sad face.

"I promised."

Uchiha Sasuke for the first time since he was a child shed a tear.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kaida was now in tears. She knew where she was going and what awaited her. She struggled to break free, but it was no use she was too tired. Itachi quickly gave her a pinch in the neck, in a pressure point to put an end to that. Kaida gave one more look up and saw no Sasuke. With her last breath she whispered,

"Sasuke, don't leave."

**Ok, everyone quit your winning. I know that was as Mary Sueish as it gets but I have a very unexpected, special, life-changing ending in mind for this. Wait, uh, you didn't just hear that. Anyway, I would like to thank everyone for all the reviews and feedback from the last chapter. PLEASE keep them coming. Thanks.**

**-Dolphinliss**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke scurried back to Konoha as fast as possible and immediately went to Tsunade. After assessing the situation she decided that Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura would go to retrieve Kaida.

"Ok, let's go!"

Sasuke demanded.

"Not yet."

Commented Kakashi.

"Why not?"

"Do you even know where to go? Akatsuki constantly changes their hideout. No, I am going to send Pakkun and the rest of my tracker dogs to follow Kaida's sent and locate their position."

"Ok, then go ahead already."

Sasuke yelled.

"I already have so calm down. I know you're upset Sasuke, but don't let your emotions get in the way."

"They won't."

"I mean Itachi."

Naruto and Sakura looked at Kakashi in disbelief that he just mentioned that name.

"He won't be a problem."

"I hope not. Tsunade ordered us to bring Kaida back to Konoha, not start a full scale battle with Akatsuki."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kaida's P.O.V.

"Ouch."

My head hurts. Wait, where am I? Oh no, this is not good. I'm at the Akatsuki's hideout. I know what happened to Gaara here so that means it's not to far behind until it happens to me.

Normal P.O.V.

"Well, looks like someone has woken up."

Kisame stood over Kaida who was lying on the floor.

"Hey, a little personal space fish face!"

"Why you little runt!"

"Calm yourself Kisame."

Kaida looked in the direction where the new voice had come from. She couldn't see much cause her body appeared to be paralyzed, but she could see the black outline of a tall male with spiky hair standing on what looked like a giant finger.

"She will remain unharmed… for now."

Kaida gulped.

"If you say so."

Kisame jumped onto another giant finger.

"We are now going to start. Now, there are much fewer of us than the last time we did this so it is going to take more power and will take longer. We are starting so soon cause we will have no defense against intruders this time. Is everyone ready?"

"Yes."

Replied Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu, Tobi and the Akatsuki's only girl.

"Then let us begin."

Soon Kaida felt like she was being lifted up. She saw a blue energy substance surround her and then everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXX

Team 7 had been sitting at the front gate of Konoha for a couple of hours now when the results final came.

"Kakashi."

Pakkun, along with the rest of the tracker dogs had appeared.

"We've found her."

As soon as the information was transferred the tracker dogs, except Pakkun, disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Pakkun was going to lead the way. According him the Akatsuki's new hideout was right at the edge of Konoha's border. It's also surrounded by a forest and goes underground.

"Naruto slow down you're going to wear yourself out, even I know that."

Naruto was at the front of the group as they were running in the trees. Sasuke was, in a futile effort, trying to slow him down.

"Naruto we can't be too tiered when we arrive. We're dealing with Akatsuki."

Commented Sakura.

"She's right, it's not too far away so we don't have to rush. We'll be there in a couple of hours."

Explained Kakashi.

Naruto started to slow down and Kakashi took the lead with Pakkun at his side.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Pain someone is coming."

"I know Tobi, I'm sure we all know. We are going to have to speed this up and give it all the strength we have and hope that something will delay them."

Pain gave a small grin.

**Ok guys that's all for now. Next chapter is a pretty big chapter so you better put this on alert or check soon. I got ONE review for the last chapter and expected better of you all. PLEASE give some feedback. I will listen to what you have to say and take it into consideration. Thanks and get ready for a shocker!**

**Dolphinliss**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke had been traveling for three hours when they reached a massive boulder in the middle of the forest.

"This is it."

Pakkun pointed to the rock.

"Ok, then what are we waiting for!"

"Naruto stop!"

Sakura had grabbed Naruto by his collar.

"You think you can just waltz in there with no problem? This is Akatsuki, they wouldn't leave their place unprotected."

"Oh, right."

"Good job Sakura, I see that you are right. All over the boulder, if you look closely, you can see many small wires that are linked to explosive notes inside the boulder."

"So how do we approach this?"

Asked Sasuke.

"Well, if we destroyed the rock by punching it the notes would go off and that wouldn't be good. I think the only way to do this safely is for me too seal it into a scroll. Although, it will take some time."

"Well, let's get started!"

Yelled Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in the hideout, Kaida still remained in her current state; completely doomed until rescued.

"Itachi."

"Yes, Kisame I know. I sensed their presence."

"What do we do?"

"Simple."

They looked at Pain as he spoke.

"If they come continue the jutsu, unless forced to move. We are now going to put all our strength into it so if they come you will have flea. I can't risk them seeing the statue and figuring out what we are up to. Understood?"

"Yes."

Replied the two.

XXXXXXXXX

Sasuke and Naruto stood hovering over Kakashi as he continued to draw various letters and symbols on one of his blank scrolls. Sakura was sitting on a rock and Pakkun had left once they arrived.

"Are you done yet?"

Wined Naruto.

"Ya, we don't have much time to spare."

Commented Sasuke.

"Patience, I'm almost done."

"They're right, this time we don't have Elder Chiyo with us if there is an…incident."

Remarked Sakura.

"I know."

Replied Kakashi.

"Alright…done!"

**Sealing Jutsu**

Kakashi placed his hands on the scroll and the wires and explosive notes instantly got sucked into it like a Choji eating lunch after a long day of training.

"Ok Sakura, if you would."

Sakura understood what Kakashi meant. She started running right at the boulder. She lifted he chakra infused fist and punched the boulder, blasting it into a million pieces.

"Nice punch."

Commented Naruto.

"Ok everyone."

They looked at Kakashi.

"Before we go barging in there, here is the plan."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Someone's coming."

"Look out!"

Yelled Kisame.

Five kunai came hurdling, one at each Akatsuki member. They went right through three of them and the other two were forced to dodge.

"Kuso!"

That's all that came out of the leader's mouth before he disappeared along with a huge cloud of smoke that also made the huge statue disappear, leaving the whole room covered in smoke.

"Where is she!"

Called Sasuke.

"There!"

Sakura pointed to the dark blotch in the smoke that was lying on the ground. They both came running over.

"Kaida!"

Sasuke yelled as he knelt down beside her.

"Sasuke, let me take care of her. Stay on your guard for Akatsuki."

"Right."

Sasuke stood up and looked around while Sakura started examining Kaida.

Something caught Sasuke's eye. Farther away he saw a huge dark blotch in the smoke. It jumped and moved out of site.

Sasuke soon spotted to figures heading towards the apparent exit. One of them stopped and looked at Sasuke while the other continued to run. Sasuke squinted and could make out the persons unique hairstyle. Naruto and Kakashi had just arrived at Kaida's side when Sasuke took off towards the still figure and disappeared from view.

"Sasuke, stop!"

Called Kakashi.

**Chidori**

"Sasuke!"

Yelled Naruto.

All went quiet.

"Foolish brother."

"No, Sasuke!"

Before anyone could make another move a huge dark blotch appeared from the sky in the smoke and stopped where Sasuke and Itachi were. Itachi was forced to back away. Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He then made a hand sign.

**Wind Style: Whirlwind Jutsu**

The smoke cleared and all was seen. In between Sasuke and Itachi was a blue fire. Itachi was forced away from Sasuke because of it.

"Itach, we must leave! We're in no condition to fight!"

Yelled Kisame, who was now at the exit about to leave. Itachi looked at Kisame, then at Sasuke.

"Till next time, brother."

Then he took off faster than lightening and disappeared.

The four gathered around Kaida.

"She's okay."

Sakura announced with a smile.

Kaida's eyes slowly began to open.

"Wha-what happened?"

"It's alright, we rescued you before they could finish. It appears that they only got about half way through the technique."

Answered Kakashi.

"You feel okay?"

Asked Sasuke.

"Ya, I feel a lot better now."

Kaida got up with some assistance from Sasuke.

"You sure you can walk."

"I'm fine."

She was leaning on Sasuke a little as they walked. The five of them started moving towards the door when they turned around sensing the presents of something.

"I sense something."

Stated Kakashi.

"What's that?"

Sakura asked while pointing to the sky as everyone looked there.

"It's a bug."

"No dobe, it's a bird."

The object was now heading straight for them. Kaida looked at it and her eyes widened.

"No."

She said in a concerned voice as everyone looked at her.

"No, it's a dragon."

**Cliff Hanger no Justsu! PLEASExmillion review this chapter. I really want to know what people think of my idea. Whether it's good or bad. Stay tuned for the next chapter when all is explained. Thanks everyone for your reviews in advance!**

**-Dolphinliss**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The dragon landed right in front of Kaida and stared her down. It was the size of the biggest horse you could imagine, only with a longer neck, a bigger head, a longer tail and huge wings. It had two smooth horns of its head and was a dark blue color. It had dark, menacing onyx eyes.

Kaida couldn't move a muscle. That dragon started moving towards her when Sasuke jumped between them.

"Don't touch her!"

He now had his sharingan activated and his katana drawn. The dragon looked at him not believing what he had done.

"I will not waste my time on you."

The dragon spoke right before it took off into the sky and flew out of site.

"Okay, I'm a little confused."

Exclaimed Sakura.

"This is not good."

Replied Kakashi.

"Oh my god… It just talked!"

Yelled Naruto.

"Idiot."

Mumbled Sasuke. He now turned so he was facing Kaida.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Tha-that was Hikuubi."

"Who?"

"Hikuubi, the Dragon Demon Lord."

Replied Kakashi.

"I will explain everything, but not here. Let's move out into the forest where it's safe."

XXXXXXXXXX

The five of them found a patch of grass and sat down.

"You see Hikuubi is a demon that is, or once was inside Kaida."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"You mean."

"Yes Naruto, she is just like you."

"Hikuubi was the leader of the demons and the most powerful. Only a few people know about him. Me, Tsunade, Kaida and now all of you."

"Kakashi, now that they know would you mind explaining what happened back there? I should be dead cause he was extracted from me."

"I think I know what happened. Tsunade explained to me the situation when a demon is being extracted. It would seem that only half of Hikuubi was freed from you. That would explain why he is smaller than he normally would be and he probably isn't as strong. Now, he probably can't go any farther away from you than I'd say, about one kilometer. Because some of his spirit and chakra is still in you he is still strongly connected to you. But this time if you die, he will die to and will not move onto another host."

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Kaida just sat there the whole time just trying to absorb all the information they were receiving.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was now nighttime and everyone was asleep except Kakashi who was keeping watch and Kaida. She got up from her sleeping bag and started leaving the site.

"Where're you going?"

"For a walk."

"Ok, don't go too far."

Kaida walked for a while and then stopped.

"I know you can hear me…Hikuubi."

She paused for a moment.

"Well, if you won't show yourself I'll just explain it anyway. What happened is that only half of your spirit and chakra was extracted from me. You are still strongly connected to me."

Kaida now sensed a presents in a tree behind her and knew who it was.

"Because of this if I die, you will die and won't move onto another host as usual. And since only half of your spirit was freed that is why you are much smaller than your normal size and are only half as strong as you were. You also can stay any farther away from me than about one kilometer because of this."

She turned around and looked up into the tree.

"I know you're up there so you might as well come down so I can see you."

The leaves rustled for a moment and then a mighty dragon landed right in front of Kaida.

"Now listen you. Just because you are the demon lord doesn't mean I'm going to take any crap from you."

"What are you talking about?"

Spoke Hikuubi. His voice was strong, but soft.

"Well, you can't go far from me so you might as well work with me as a team."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because if I die you die, remember? So, you might as well help me and make sure nothing goes wrong."

He looked at her for a moment with a look of disbelief as he thought. Meanwhile, Kaida heart was beating faster than a speeding train. Not believing that she was standing up to this powerful beast was making her extremely nervous.

"So, what's it going to be?"

"I will join you."

"Good, now just a few thing. First of all you are going to have to cooperate with my team and me. You are going to have to be nice to everyone and."

"I get the idea. This actually sounds kind of…nice."

"What?"

"Well, when you die my life will be over too. I figure I might as well make the best of this life."

Not believing what was said all Kaida could mumble was,

"Okay. Well, I guess we should head back to."

Before Kaida could say anything else she collapsed from exhaustion. Hikuubi caught her on his back.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was reading his book when he looked up and to his surprise saw a dragon walk into camp.

"What are you doing with Kaida?"

Asked Kakashi, keeping his voice low and sounding not too concerned.

"We talked, I agreed to stay with her and help her and her team. Then she passed out from exhaustion."

Kakashi gave the dragon a skeptical look.

"Very well."

Hikuubi put Kaida down and lay down next to her so she was resting against his side.

He had just closed his eyes when he sensed someone. He opened his eyes and saw a boy with red eyes and a drawn katana staring at him.

"What are you doing this Kaida!"

Hikuubi did not respond, he just looked at the boy as if nothing was wrong.

"Sasuke."

Kaida was now awake.

"Sasuke it's ok, he with me."

She closed her eyes and fell back into an unconscious state. Sasuke did not believe what came out of her mouth. But, he had no choice but to trust her. He deactivated his sharingan and sheathed his katana. He turned around and went back to the tree that he was sleeping against and sat down. He got into a comfortable sleeping position, and then looked at Hikuubi one more time and whispered,

"I'm watching you."

Then he closed his eyes.

"As I am too, young Uchiha."

Hikuubi smiled then rested his head on the ground and closed his eyes.

**Hey I hope you guys liked the chapter. PLEASE, as I always say, keep the reviews coming! I don't think I'll be able to update for awhile cause I'm going to California Wednesday and won't get back until September 2****nd****, but then I have to go to school two days after that. Oh well, thanks for the reviews that I hope to be getting.**

**-Dolphinliss**


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for not updating for about 5 million years, been really busy and sick

**Sorry for not updating for about 5 million years, been really busy and sick. Anyway, on with the chapter!**

The sun rose slowly from the east marking the beginning of a very interesting morning. After a few screams, shouts and in one case passing out, team 7 had brought themselves together to start their journey home. Sasuke had insisted on carrying Kaida back, but Hikuubi had won the argument stating that Sasuke could use the rest.

XXXXXXXXXX

The ninjas returned to the village some 5 or so hours later and Kakashi submitted a _very_ detailed report to Tsunade. Sasuke, Kaida and Hikuubi stopped by the hospital to get some wounds patched up. Hikuubi waited outside since most nurses weren't use to the sight of a massive demon dragon strolling into the lobby.

Sakura had returned home to rest and Naruto had made his way to the shop to eat some ramen and meet up with Hinata there. Sasuke and Kaida had decided to go to the park to rest for a while. It was a beautiful day and Sasuke was not going to let a several ton, all-powerful dragon stop him from spending time with Kaida.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hikuubi?"

The dragon turned its head to face Kaida. The three of them were lying on the grass at the top of a hill. Hikuubi was sitting smack dab in the middle of Kaida and an irritated Sasuke.

"Yes?"

"I appreciate you watching out for me, spending all your time with humans, giving up the whole evil demon lord thing and junk like that, but do you think you could give me and my _friend_ some time alone?"

Kaida winked at Sasuke with that last remark. It usually took the apocalypse or something like that to make him smile, but Kaida was always able to make it happened without even lifting a finger. Sasuke looked at her different than most girls. He didn't know what it was that always kept him fascinated with her. Whether it was the fact that she was equivalent to a natural disaster, had a demon following her around, her beauty, or just the fact that he may have met someone as evil as him.

"Oh, no problem."

Replied the demon, who could tell that he had better leave before things got a little PG 13, to put it kindly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Now that the demon had flown away, out of sight, Sasuke scouted over to Kaida and they both lay down next to each other. It seemed like they could just sit there for hours, staring at the clouds passing by, listening to the birds chirping as they were nestled against each other. Kaida finally broke the silence.

"Nice weather we're having."

Now both of them knew it. No, not that the weather was nice, that they both liked each other. Well, liked is putting it loosely. They were more like, in love, or soul mates, but they didn't quite know how to put it without making things seem awkward. Sasuke didn't know how to respond to Kaida's intelligent observation, so he did the only thing he could think of.

Sasuke had moved closer to Kaida and now had his arms around her. He leaned in and gently, pushed his lips against Kaida's. She of course didn't object to the motion and returned the kiss by putting her arms around him as he was now on top of her. She was amazing by how gentle, but yet somehow still passionate he was as he kissed her. She hated to admit that he was perfect, but he was, even the shape of his perfect lips.

Sasuke pulled away and was hovering over Kaida with his hands on the ground next to her head. They both stared into each other's eyes. Sasuke and his dark black orbs of eyes were hard for Kaida to not get lost in. As for Sasuke, Kaida's brown swirling pools of hazel eyes were mesmerizing the boy.

He leaned in about to kiss her again when Kaida whispered in his ear.

"I think the weather just got nicer."

Sasuke gave a mischievous smile and the two kissed like they had down it a million times.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Ok everyone, here it is. The long awaited (at least I hope it was, lol) chapter. PLEASE, with a capital 'P' give me some reviews. I have not written anything in several months in these sorts so I am probably really rusty and need some feedback. Thanks and I will try not to go another half a year without writing something again.**

**-Dolphinliss**


End file.
